


PDA

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Not really though, PDA, Party, Thiam, might be crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam gets Theo to attend the new year's party for the McCall pack and their friends.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired I will maybe edit this later haha I hope your new year doesn't suck

“Theo’s taking you? Why is Theo taking you?”

“Telling him I needed a ride was the only way I could get him to come so… just come up with an excuse for why you couldn’t pick me up,” Liam explained to Mason over the phone.

“So-uh… who are you going to kiss at midnight?”

“...” Liam paused before he sighed loud enough that Mason could hear just how fed up he was. “I don’t have to kiss anybody.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure that’s why you’ve been trying to hard to get Theo to come to this party.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Mason, I’m trying to keep him connected to the pack. He won’t do it unles-”

“Unless you’re the one who invites him. I’ve noticed.”

Liam sighed again.

“I’m just saying. He’s got a soft spot for you and I know for fact that you’re not entirely stupid so you’re probably aware of how incredibly hot he is. I bet he’s a good kisser too.-”

“I’m not going to kiss him, Mason.”

“I gotta go man. I’ll see you in a little while when you’re arm candy takes you to the party.”

Liam rolled his eyes again. “See you at the party.”

~~~

Liam climbed into Theo’s truck and greeted him. “Hey. Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem,” Theo said throwing the truck in reverse and backing out onto the street. The car went into a bit of an awkward silence as Theo continued to drive down the snowy streets of Beacon Hills to the McCall house.

Liam rubbed his hands together and breathed on his hands trying to warm them up, glancing at Theo and not helping but notice his attire. He was wearing a pair of nice jeans, a button up shirt and suspenders. It was… kinda cute. At least he wasn’t wearing a boe tie. That would’ve been too much. “Uh… I like your outfit.”

Theo brows scrunched together briefly but too quickly for Liam to understand what he’d been trying to keep from expressing. Theo was way too good at gathering himself together when things caught him off guard. “Thanks,” he said quite nuetrally and glancing in Liam’s direction. “Yours could use some work.”

Liam frowned and glared at Theo feeling a little offended but the smirk on Theo’s face was even worse than adding a tie to his whole get up. It was enfuriating. Liam socked him on the arm nice and hard. “Shut up, asshole.”

“Ow!” Theo cried as he grabbed the shoulder Liam had punched and laughed.

~~~

Liam wasn’t sure who’d pulled out the spiked whiskey but he only let himself have a few sips. He didn’t want is drunk self to do anything he would later regret. And he also didn’t want to get in trouble with his mom.

Theo wasn’t so scared though. He probably drank at least half a bottle of whiskey and was only slightly more sociable than he was when he was completely sober. He was visiting with Scott (who was totally hammered) and laughing about something dorky.

Liam heard some commotion over in the room where some people were watching Dick Clark’s Rockin’ Eve on TV. Apparently, the ball was about to drop and the pack and friends were gravitating in that direction. Naturally, Liam went with the crowd.

But when Liam was standing in the crowded room watching the show he noticed the room was missing someone. He looked around and couldn’t find Theo. Looking at the time on his phone, he learned there were still a few minutes before midnight. He should be able to find him and bring him to watch the ball drop.

He slipped out without anyone noticing him and looked all around for Theo, finding him outside on the back porch… in the cold all alone. Liam went outside and stopped before he just flat out told him to come inside when he saw Theo with a bottle in his hand. By the looks of it, Theo hadn’t even noticed that he’d arrived.

Liam sat down next to him on the steps and offered the chimera a smile. “Uh…” Liam reached over and pulled the bottle out of Theo’s hands. “I was kinda hoping you’d be sober enough to drive me home tonight.”

Theo stared at him, eyes sparkling as they moved around at Liam’s different features… lingering on Liam’s lips. It made Liam a little self concious, biting his lip. Theo sucked in a breath and looked Liam in the eyes. “Right. Sorry.”

“So-uh… what are you doing out here in the cold by yourself?”

Theo shrugged. “I guess I didn’t want to… be in there when it happened. Just not into all the… celebrating and… PDA.”

Liam chuckled. “Yeah. I guess that’s understandable.”

“... What are you doing out here?”

Liam smiled at him and shrugged. “So you don’t have to be alone.”

Theo raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you liked PDA?”

Liam frowned and shook his head. “I don’t like watching other peoples’ PDA. Especially when I don’t have anyone to kiss at Midnight.”

“So you don’t like watching PDA but you like making PDA.”

Liam laughed. “You know, I have changed quite a bit since my last relationship.”

“Oh. So you think you can get away with not having PDA in your next relationship?” Theo teased with a grin.

“Well, significantly less PDA anyways,” Liam countered. But Theo just laughed at him. “You just watch. You aren’t even gonna know about my next relationship until we’re engaged and everyone is talking about it.”

Theo laughed some more. “Oh. Trust me. I’ll be the first to know when you’re in a new relationship.”

10

“Oh really?”

9

“Mhm.”

8

Liam turned his head towards the house as the countdown started.

7

“Well, I guess we’ll get to go inside where it’s warm soon.”

6

Theo shrugged.

5

“We don’t have to go inside to get warm now do we though?”

4

Liam looked at Theo who was looking at his lips like they were candy. When did they get so close?

3

Liam felt his heart stop when he felt Theo’s breath touching his lips.

2

Theo remained completely calm and cool though. He even gave Liam a half shrug. “Nobody’s watching us,” Theo whispered.

1

Liam kissed Theo right at midnight. No matter how much he insisted to Mason that he wouldn’t, he did. Theo’s hands ended up in Liam’s locks to pull him closer and not let him pull away. It started out as just a kiss but Theo was determined to turn it into something more and Liam was perfecty fine with that.

The only problem was that Liam was wrong again. He’d claimed he could refrain from making PDA until he was engaged but he was less than a minute into whatever he and Theo were and Scott stumbled out onto the back porch to witness. “Liam… Theo?” Poor Scott looked so much like a puppy dog.

Liam pushed Theo away from him and looked at Scott nervously. “I knew you couldn’t do it,” Theo said smugly. “You lasted like five seconds.”

Liam frowned and looked at Theo. “That wasn’t my fault.”

Scott stared at them for a second. “I forgot why I came out here.” Then he turned around to go back inside but only for a second. He returned for a second to inform them that it was time to eat cake.

Liam continued to glare at the grinning Theo. “What?” Theo asked after he snickered at Liam’s pouty face.

“Jokes on you because now you’re the one that has to make PDA with me.”

Theo’s smile dropped the tiniest bit and Liam hated it so he kissed him. Theo smiled when he pulled away. “Maybe that won’t be so bad.”

~~~

“So I heard you kissed Theo last night,” Mason teased Liam.

“Shut up.”


End file.
